wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/46
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Ostatnie słowa kapitana Nemo. Zasunięto szyby salonu, ale go nie oświetlono; w całem wnętrzu Nautilusa panowała ciemność i milczenie. Na głębokości stu stóp, i z niesłychaną szybkością, uciekał od tego miejsca zgrozy. Gdzie pędził ten człowiek po dokonaniu tej straszliwej zemsty? Na północ czy na południe? Wszedłem do mego pokoiku, gdzie już Ned i Conseil siedzieli, milcząc. Czułem nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do kapitana Nemo. Bez względu na krzywdy, których mógł doznać od ludzi, nie miał prawa karać ich w taki sposób. I mnie zrobił jeśli nie wspólnikiem, to świadkiem swej zemsty; darować mu tego nie mogłem. O jedenastej światło elektryczne pokazało się znowu. Poszedłem do salonu; nie było tam nikogo. Narzędzia żeglarskie wskazywały, że Nautilus sunął z szybkością dwudziestu pięciu mil na godzinę, to na powierzchni, to na trzydzieści stóp pod wodą. Płynęliśmy kanałem Kaletańskim ku morzom północnym, a zawsze z równie gwałtownym pośpiechem. Zaledwie można było dostrzec w przelocie długonose żarłacze, młoty, psy morskie; wielkie orły morskie, tłumy koników morskich, podobnych z kształtu do koników szachowych; węgorzy wijących się, jak ogniste pręty w ogniach sztucznych; całe armje krabów, płynących z założonemi na pancerz kleszczami, nakoniec gromady delfinów, płynących szybko, jakby chciały prześcignąć Nautilusa. Zaledwie to wszystko można było dostrzec; ale ani myśleć o przypatrywaniu się, o klasyfikowaniu. Do wieczora jużeśmy przelecieli dwieście mil Atlantyku. Mrok zapadał, a morze zatonęło w ciemności, którą dopiero miał rozjaśnić księżyc. Powróciłem znów do mego pokoiku i położyłem się, ale zasnąć nie mogłem; prześladowała mnie zmora strasznej sceny zniszczenia. Od tego dnia okropnego pędziliśmy ciągle. Bóg wie przez jakie okolice, a zawsze w mgłach podbiegunowych. Być może, że Nautilus zawitał w stronę Szpicberga lub Nowej Ziemi; że przebiegał mało znane okolice morza Białego i mniej jeszcze znane wybrzeża na północy Azji, zatokę Obską, archipelag Larrowa. Nie wiem, bo już nie obliczałem upływającego czasu. Pozatrzymywano zegary na statku. Zdawało się, że już noc i dzień nie następują po sobie, jak to bywa istotnie w okolicach podbiegunowych. Czułem się wciągnięty w tę dziedzinę dziwną, w której obracała się z takiem upodobaniem wyobraźnia Edgara Poe. Zdawało mi się, że lada chwila ujrzę owego bajecznego Gordona Pyma, „tę zakwefioną postać ludzką, potężniejszą, niż którykolwiek z mieszkańców ziemi, rzuconą wpoprzek katarakty, broniącej przystępu do bieguna”. Przypuszczam, ale może się mylę, żeśmy się tak awanturowali ze dwa tygodnie, a może i więcej — i nie wiem, jak długobyśmy i gdzie tak pędzili, gdyby nie katastrofa, która skończyła naszą podróż. O kapitanie Nemo, ani o jego pomocniku, nic nie było słychać. Nawet żaden z ludzi, należących do załogi, nie pokazywał się ani na chwilę. Nautilus trzymał się prawie ciągle pod wodą, a gdy wypływał dla odświerzenia powietrza, otwory odmykały się i zamykały automatycznie, zapomocą odpowiedniego mechanizmu. Nikt nie myślał o oznaczeniu miejsca, w którem byliśmy; to też i ja nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteśmy. I nasz Kanadyjczyk wyczerpał już swą cierpliwość i swoją energję; nie pokazywał się także. Conseil nie mógł z niego wydobyć ani jednego wyrazu i obawiał się, aby sobie Ned nie odebrał życia pod wpływem nostalgji, to jest tęsknoty do stron rodzinnych. Pilnował go więc z prawdziwem poświęceniem. Naturalnie, że życie w takich warunkach było nie do zniesienia. Wczesną godziną pewnego dnia, którego daty nie umiem powiedzieć, zasnąłem snem chorobliwym i męczącym. Obudził mnie Ned, pochylony nade mną i szepcący mi do ucha: — Uciekniemy, panie. — Kiedy? — zapytałem. — Przyszłej nocy. Zdaje się, że na statku nikt już nas nie pilnuje. Jakieś odrętwienie ogarnęło wszystkich. Czy pan będzie gotów? — Będę; ale gdzież my teraz jesteśmy? — Dostrzegłem dziś z rana we mgle jakiś ląd, może o dwadzieścia mil od nas na zachód. — Cóżto za ląd? — Nie wiem — ale niech będzie, jaki chce, uciekniemy ku niemu. — Dobrze, Ned; tak, umkniemy tej nocy jeszcze, choćbyśmy potonąć mieli. — Morze jest niespokojne, wiatr mocny; ale nie przestrasza mnie przebycie dwudziestu mil w lekkiem czółnie Nautilusa. Jużem tam poprzenosił tajemnie nieco żywności i kilka butelek wody. Zresztą, jeśli mi kto zechce przeszkadzać, będę z nim walczył; zabić się dam, a nie zostanę. — Umrzemy razem, kochany Nedzie! Zdecydowany byłem na wszystko. Gdy Kanadyjczyk odszedł, wyszedłem na platformę, mogąc się zaledwie na niej utrzymać z powodu gwałtownego uderzenia fal w statek. Niebo było zasłane ciężkiemi chmurami; że jednak ziemia była w owej mgle, a my od niej byliśmy niedaleko, trzeba było uciekać. Należało nie tracić ani dnia, ani godziny. Powróciłem do salonu, pragnąc i lękając się zarazem spotkania z kapitanem, chcąc i nie chcąc go widzieć. Cóżbym mu powiedział? A czy mogłem ukrywać przed nim mimowolny wstręt, jaki czułem do niego? Nie, lepiej już było nie spotkać się z nim, zapomnieć go! A jednak!... Jakże mi długi zdawał się ten dzień, ten ostatni dzień, który miałem spędzić na Nautilusie! Byłem ciągle sam, bo Ned Land i Conseil nie mówili ze mną z obawy, żeby się nie zdradzić. O szóstej zjadłem obiad, choć nie byłem głodny. Przezwyciężyłem wstręt do jedzenia, nie chcąc się osłabić. O wpół do siódmej przyszedł do mnie Ned i rzekł: — Nie zobaczymy się już przed chwilą ucieczki. O dziesiątej księżyc jeszcze nie wzejdzie; skorzystamy z ciemności. Przyjdź pan do czółna; ja i Conseil już tam będziemy. I wyszedł, nie czekając odpowiedzi. Chciałem wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku płynął Nautilus, i poszedłem do salonu. Płynęliśmy na północ, cokolwiek ku wschodowi, z przerażającą szybkością i w głębokości pięćdziesięciu metrów. Po raz ostatni rzuciłem okiem na cuda przyrody, na bogactwa sztuki nagromadzone w tem muzeum; na ten zbiór niezrównany, a przeznaczony nato, żeby zginąć kiedyś w przepaściach morskich z tym, który go zgromadził. Usiłowałem sobie utrwalić w pamięci obraz tego wszystkiego; przesiedziałem więc tam z godzinę, przepatrując przy blasku światła elektrycznego skarby osłonięte szkłami. Po skończeniu tego przeglądu, powróciłem do siebie. Przywdziałem tam mocne odzienie marynarskie, pozbierałem swoje notatki i umieściłem je na sobie. Serce biło mi gwałtownie; zaledwie zdołałem uderzenia jego powściągnąć. Niezawodnie, gdyby kapitan Nemo zobaczył mnie w owej chwili, niepokój mój nie uszedłby jego oka. Co on też teraz robi? Słuchałem pode drzwiami jego pokoju. Odgłos kroków doleciał mych uszu. Więc on tam był, nie położył się! Co chwila zdawało mi się, że wyjdzie do mnie i zapyta, dlaczego chcę uciekać. Ciągły niepokój mną miotał, a zwiększyła go jeszcze moja wyobraźnia. Do tego doszło nareszcie, żem sobie powiedział, iż lepiej już wejść do niego, spojrzeć mu oko w oko i pokazać mu gestem i spojrzeniem, że się go nie obawiam. Była to myśl szaleńca. Na szczęście, powściągnąłem się i poszedłem położyć się na łóżku, aby się uspokoić. Jakoż drżenie ciała ustało, ale w podnieconym mózgu przesuwały się szybko jedne po drugich obrazy wrażeń, doznanych podczas mego pobytu na Nautilusie. Przypomniałem sobie wszystkie moje miłe i niemiłe przygody od chwili, gdym spadł z Abrahama Lincolna: polowanie podmorskie, cieśninę Torresa, ugrzęźnięcie na skałach, cmentarz koralowy, sueskie przejście podziemne, wyspę Santorin, nurka kreteńskiego, zatokę Vigo, Atlantydę, ławicę lodową, biegun południowy, zamknięcie pod lodami, walkę z głowonogami, burzę na Golf-Streamie, Mściciela i tę straszną scenę z okrętem zatopionym wraz z jego załogą!... Wszystkie te wypadki przesuwały się w mej myśli, jak tło dekoracyjne w teatrze. Na tem tle dziwacznem wyrastał kapitan Nemo na olbrzyma; osobistość jego uwydatniała się i zdawała się nadludzką. To chyba nie był mój bliźni, jeno twór wód, genjusz morski! Było już wpół do dziesiątej. Musiałem sobie głowę ściskać obiema rękami, żeby mi nie pękła; zamknąłem oczy; nie chciałem więcej myśleć o widziadłach. Jeszcze pół godziny trzeba było czekać! Pół godziny, przez które można było oszaleć. W tej chwili posłyszałem odgłos organów, smutną i chwiejną harmonję, której wtórował śpiew nieopisany; istna skarga duszy, pragnącej się wyrwać ze swych śmiertelnych więzów. Słuchałem wszystkiemi zmysłami, oddychając zaledwie, zatopiony również, jak kapitan Nemo, w ekstazie muzycznej, unoszącej umysł poza granice tego świata. A tymczasem dziesiąta miała już wybić; trzeba było opuścić mój pokój i połączyć się z towarzyszami. Nie było co się ociągać, choćby kapitan Nemo miał mi drogę zastąpić. Otworzyłem drzwi ostrożnie, a jednak zdawało mi się, że skrzypnęły okropnie, może tylko w mej wyobraźni. Posuwałem się, macając, po ciemnych korytarzach Nautilusa, zatrzymując się co chwila, żeby powściągnąć uderzenia serca. Przybyłem do drzwi salonu i otworzyłem je jak mogłem najostrożniej. W salonie ciemno było najzupełniej. Akordy brzmiały zcicha. Kapitan Nemo był więc tam ciągle, ale mnie nie widział. Myślę, że nie byłby mnie zobaczył, nawet przy pełnem świetle, tak był zatopiony sam w sobie. Poczołgałem się po kobiercu, zaścielającym podłogę, strzegąc się dotknąć czegokolwiek, żeby jaki odgłos nie zdradził mej obecności. Potrzebowałem całych pięciu minut do przebycia w ten sposób salonu i dostania się do drzwi, prowadzących do bibljoteki. Jużem je miał otworzyć, gdy westchnienie kapitana przybiło mnie do miejsca. Zrozumiałem, że się podnosi. Dojrzałem go nawet, bo cienki promyk światła z bibljoteki przeciskał się do salonu. Kapitan zwrócił swe kroki w moją stronę; ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersiach, sunął raczej milcząco, niż szedł — jak widziadło. Z piersi jego przytłumione dobywały się łkania. I słyszałem, jak wyszeptał kilka wyrazów, ostatnich, jakie z ust jego do moich uszu dojść miały: — Boże wszechmocny! Dosyć, dosyć... Byłoż to wyznanie zgryzoty, trapiącej sumienie tego człowieka? Przerażony, wsunąłem się pośpiesznie do bibljoteki, a stamtąd pobiegłem ku głównym schodom i górnym korytarzem przeszedłem do czółna. Dostałem się do niego otworem w ścianie Nautilusa; moi towarzysze już tam byli. — Prędzej, prędzej! — zawołałem. — Zaraz — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. Zamknęliśmy najpierw otwarty bok Nautilusa i przykręcili śruby obcęgami, w które się Ned Land zaopatrzył. Dno czółna także zamknęliśmy starannie i zaczęliśmy odczepiać haki, przytrzymujące je przy Nautilusie. Nagle jakiś hałas dał się słyszeć wewnątrz statku. Głosy jakieś rozprawiały żywo. Co to mogło być! Czy spostrzeżono naszą ucieczkę? Poczułem, że mi Ned Land podsuwał do ręki sztylet. — Tak — szepnąłem — będziemy umieli umrzeć! Kanadyjczyk przestał odczepiać czółno, gdy wtem jeden jedyny wyraz, wyraz straszny, dwadzieścia razy powtarzany, wytłumaczył mi powód zamieszania wewnątrz statku. Nie o nas to załoga myślała w owej chwili. — Maelstrom, Maelstrom!... — oto był ten wyraz. Maelstrom! Nie było straszniejszego dla nas wyrazu; znaczył on bowiem, żeśmy się znajdowali z najniebezpieczniejszej okolicy morza Norweskiego. Czyżby w chwili, gdyśmy mieli odpiąć nasze czółno, Nautilus wpadł w tę wirową czeluść?... Wiadomo, że podczas przypływu morza wody, zaciśnięte między wyspami Ferraer i Loffoden, parte są prądem, którego gwałtowności nic się oprzeć nie zdoła. Powstaje stąd wir, z którego żaden jeszcze okręt nie wyszedł. Fale olbrzymie walą się ze wszystkich stron do jednego punktu i wpadają w przepaść zwaną „pępkiem oceanu”. Siła jego przyciągająca sięga na piętnaście kilometrów wokoło — a nietylko wessane tam bywają okręty, ale i wieloryby i białe niedźwiedzie północne. W ten to odmęt wprowadził kapitan Nemo swój statek może przypadkiem, może umyślnie. Nautilus zaczął obiegać koło coraz mniejsze — a z nim i czółno, nieodczepione jeszcze od jego boku. Czułem, że mnie napada chorobliwy zawrót głowy, taki sam, jakiego się doznaje po długiem obracaniu się w kółko. Straszne było nasze przerażenie; krew przestała w nas krążyć, czynność nerwów ustała, zlewały nas poty zimne, śmiertelne. Ryk wód straszny rozlegał się na kilka mil wokoło! Wody rozbijały się o ostre skały z łoskotem przerażającym. Tam najtwardsze przedmioty muszą się skruszyć, a pnie drzew wychodzą z tego wiru tak podarte, że Norwegowie mówią o nich, „iż się w futra poubierały”. Miotani niezmierną siłą, w okropnem byliśmy położeniu. Nautilus zdawał się bronić jak człowiek; muskuły jego stalowe trzeszczały. Niekiedy stawał pionowo jak koń, co dęba staje — a my z nim razem. — Trzymajmy się tęgo — rzekł Ned — i pozakręcajmy mutry przy śrubach; w połączeniu z Nautilusem możemy jeszcze być oca... Nie skończył wyrazu, gdy coś trzasło okropnie; mutry puściły, a czółno, wyrwane ze swego łożyska w boku Nautilusa, jak kamień wyrzucony z procy, wpadło w sam środek wiru. Ja uderzyłem głową o jakiś żelazny przedmiot i straciłem przytomność.